The Devil In Black And White Character Info
by Warriors28
Summary: Ok. This is the info of my story! So you dont get to be happy yet. The guy WILL change later on, I assure you.


**SQUAD FOURTEEN INFO**

**CAPTAIN: **

**Name: Darcy Tazikii(first name means darkness)**

**Looks: Brown Hair, eyes change color, thin but slightly muscular**

**BFF: Emma Yokimockii, Renee Sorra, Shuuhei Hisagi, Renji Abarai, at times Rukia**

**Age: Unknown(I think 196*22 in human years*turning 197 in 2008,I think! I don't know, just, what ever Renji's age is!!!)**

**B-Day: May 2nd**

**Height: about 5ft.4in.**

**Favorite Bands: Eminem(he 1!!), Seether, Linkin Park, The Bloodhound Gang, Breaking Benjamin, Papa Roach, Three Days Grace, Disturbed, Foo Fighter, Hollywood Undead, The Offspring, Rise Against, Sick Puppies, 311**

**Known For: Being undefeated, being a slut**

**Nicknames: Angel of the Black Rose(death*smile*),Willow, Darce(given by annoying ex-lieutenant),Tora(means TIGER!!!), Capty, Rat(don't ask, please)**

**Past Boyfriends: Hisagi Shuhei(she broke up with him but she still loves him*Don't Give Him Pity!!!*),Renji Abarai(current*it should last long if Rukia doesn't interfere*)**

**Quotes That SOO Describe Her: What The Bloody(*uckn') Hell!!!, screw you, **_**Ask your precious Renji**_**(Emma hates it*happy*), go jump off a cliff would ya?, We're Grammarful!!!, If you** can't handle _me_ at my worst, you sure as hell don't deserve me at my **best**!, Judge me, and I'll prove you wrong. Tell me what to do, and I'll tell you off. Call me a bitch, and I'll show you one. Fuck me over and I'll do it to you twice as bad., Go to hell(sorry, I've already been there), someone had an extra dose of stupid this morning, I'm not crazy everyone else is just extra normal, The stupid it kills, You couldn't beat a monkey(guess who it's directed to), Live with it, NO shit Sherlock!!! **If drinking was a sport I 'd be on varsity. **Save water, Drink Vodka., Life is a bitch cause if it where a slut it would be easy. So stick that in your juice box and suck it! You know you're a shit when people you don't know hate you (Paris Hilton) **You see that girl? Yeah her. She seems so invincible right? She has secrets and trusts no one. She is the perfect example of betrayal. Cause everyone she trusted broke her. **You call me an alcoholic ,but I call it a good damn time, your approval is not desired or required if you talk about me here's some advice *Click your heels 3 times and wish you had a life!!!!!*, **why do we kill people who kill people to show people that killing people is wrong,** mess with me and I'll mess you up, alcohol is love, **love your enemies(**it'll come along later, then you'll get it), it pisses them off., **fake lil bitches get all dressed up thinking' they look all goodie when me an' you girls look real cute rockin' sweatpants and a hoodie**, those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind, to put it nicely: I hope you choke., pure jealousy…lies in the eyes of…the chick that envies…the hell outta you, if you don't like me; remember; it's mind over matter, I don't mind and you don't matter., girls fake orgasms and boys fake romances, **when people you don't even know hate you…you know you're the best**., **Since I don't make any mistakes I try to learn from other peoples mistakes**, alcohol: the key to surviving Soul Society, I'd rather be hated for who I am than liked for who I'm not, candy is dandy but liquor is quicker, Bite Me!!!, 

Nicknames For Other People: Mutt(guess who), Lieutenant(to Emma), Stray Dog(guess who), she has the intention span/grammar of road kill(for Emu), Emu!!(Emma), Big Bird (EMU!!!*once again*),

Favorite Color: any NEON color!, almost any blue

Looks: Darcy has long medium brown hair with blonde highlights. Her hair is layered and she has side bangs over her right eye. Darcy has lightly tanned skin that is mostly tattooed, and her eyes change colors but it's natural color is violet. She has a lot of tattoos and piercing.

Usually wears: ALWAYS wears the black leather bracelet(prized position), pink sunglasses on her head(pink is EXTREMELY rare for her), a choker, black(original much), dark makeup, any punk or gothic clothes, forced to wear shinagami uniform with crimson ribbon around her waist, a round purple pendant

Tattoos: hot pink and black stars, **DEATH BEFORE DISHONER**, a blue heart on her wrist

Pets: Dog-Coco, Cat-Oreo(he's EVIL!!!+ he doesn't like anyone), German Sheppard- Günter

Personality: calm, Hot-Tempered, mean at times, very strong, brave, committed, somewhat lazy, smart-alecky, detail oriented, jealousy prone, violent, very conceited, and a large ego, some what of work-a-holic, outgoing, and loud. If she likes you she'll make fun of you(lovely, isn't she?), she picks on people all the time for no reason, somewhat of an alcoholic(no comment), somewhat slutty(don't comment Emu), sarcastic

Likes: **THE CHICAGO WHITE SOX **fast pitch softball, fighting, training, alternative, beaches, bad guys, parties, beating the hell out of people,

Hates: when people don't try, when people act cocky and can't do what they say(pointing to Renji),

Lead Zanpakuto: Kage Ryuu (shadow dragon)-the sword of darkness and the strongest of it's kind.

Release: Pounce 'Kage Ryuu' and 'Call to the heavens and hells, raise the dead, maul and murder all those who have threaten, growl my angel.'

Shikai: once an opponents' Zanpakuto hits Kage Ryuu, Kage Ryuu replicates that Zanpakuto and uses their power against them.

Spirit Animal: starts out as a 2' tall Siberian tiger . Then if you get him angry he turns into a 44"tall and 4'2"(head to butt)white tiger with a purple butterfly on his chest.

Bankai: a gun blade that can wipe out anything in it's way and can shoot energy bullets faster that you can blink. When she is in bankai she turns into an angel(of all things, and so comes her nickname)and she also received a tribal tattoo on her back when she mastered bankai at age 143. ßKage Ryuu ßangel form ßthe tattoo

More About Her: Darcy mastered all types of fighting known to soul(and some known to monkey). When she was still young, she went to the Soul Academy and was in the High Advanced class(like Emma)with Hisagi(6th year) and they became really great friends. In the academy she was claimed "Unbeatable" and the nickname kinda stuck. It was and still is hard for her to trust people. She graduated 1 year before Renji and was placed in the 6th squad as Lieutenant. She trained under Byakuya which is why some people think she is always so calm. Then after 8 years in the 6th squad, Yamamoto said she had a "special gift" and that she would have her own squad. She was second youngest captain and was the strongest Soul Reaper(fine, next to Yamamoto).Darcy knows everything that goes on in Soul Society, but is not too up on the gossip as Emma is. When she drinks it takes a lot to get her drunk, and I mean A LOT. She has an extremely original style and attitude. Her eyes change with her emotion: blue-calm, violet-neutral, gray-bored, fire red-furious, red-angry, crimson-own world, green-sad or crying, pink-caring, and orange-confuzzled. It is because of people being able to tell how she feels just by looking into her eyes that she wears the sunglasses. When Darcy has a day off it's usually spent with Renji, sleeping(when I first wrote this it said' sleeping, with Renji' and it sounded really weird cuz my friend thought it was sleeping with Renji), training,, with Hisagi or Renee, shopping, or doing nothing. She does own a home(yes the soul reapers have houses because they need to have somewhere to live on their days off)that is a good neighborhood, and it is pretty darn big. It's near a lake and a forest. Darcy loves music, whether she's writing it or listening to it. She's up pretty early when she wants to be, other wise, she's sleeping. Even though she is extremely lazy, she does try to finish her work quickly. Darcy usually has a bottle of sake or beer in her hand.

Childhood: She grew up with Renji and Rukia in the 78th District. When she was a kid, she had dirty blonde hair that later turned to brown. . Her childhood was pretty bad but she tried. If she lived in a good neighborhood, she wouldn't know how to fight so well. She always carried a weapon with her, for protection and for fun. She was a good hunter but she hated killing animals, didn't mind hurting people though. She was much more violent than she is now, which was worse than Kenpachi.

Ex-Lieutenant (Currently 5th division Captain):

Name: Emma Yokimockii

Age: 13

Boyfriend: Izuru Kira

Favorite Color: Lime Green, purple, red

Looks: Rather short, she has an innocent look to her BUT is a little brat (though all you guys know what I mean and it isn't brat) well sometimes anyway. She had a large smile that makes her already chubby cheeks chubbier. Her eyes are dark blue and are an almond shape. Her lips are a soft rose and her cheeks are rosy. She is rather thin, which matches her height. She wears little make up and at times is forced to wear glasses thanks to her being far-sighted. Her ears are pieced twice in each. In one the front one of each ear she keeps small silver hoops and in the back of each ear she keeps a silver stud. Her hair goes to right above her elbow and is straight until it flips outwards at the ends. It's a golden brown, looking very much like caramel. She has ragged bangs and it hangs in her eyes sometimes. Overall she looks about twelve maybe thirteen.

Personality: Is incredibly stubborn, and is cocky. Despite being cocky she carries out with what she says (unlike someone….*hinthint*RENJI*hinthint*) She can be a big brat at times though. Despite her innocent exterior, cold first impression (if she is just meeting you and she doesn't want to make a good impression that is) she really is very sensitive and a quite loyal friend (believe it or not.) She loves to goof off and laugh most of the time. Despite her goofy self she is quite intelligent. She does have her moments though when she blanks out. She is also very annoying and will whine until she gets her way (Trust me it's like torture)

Likes: To be with goofy people (How Hitsugaya is her boyfriend we have yet to find out), annoying people, happy people (how she's bffs with Darcy is still a mystery to both of them), good arguments (only when she wins), making up words, writing stories, singing, dancing, playing music, being annoying, whining to get what she wants, sleeping.

Dislikes: Depressed people, stubborn people (ironically she is stubborn as well as cocky and sometimes braggy too), cocky people, braggy people, BLACK, super short skirts, sluts, whores, perverts, prostitutes, short hair, RENJI, TOSEN, AIZEN, ORIHIME, KISUKE.

History: When in the real world she was a child prodigy. She didn't have very many friends. She was often creating new things which made her rather rich. Her parents died with she was 10 and her sister died when she was 6. She owned and ran her own company and creating many things. She was an inventor and scientist. She created everything from computers and lasers to weapons of mass destruction. She was also for a time working on a cure for several diseases including cancer and AIDS but never succeed in it. On April 22 right after her 12th birthday she was killed while trying to create a pill that would give someone eternal youth. After making a breakthrough with it she swallowed it and since her body since she always used her body as the main test subject, but sadly wasn't able to handle the strain and she soon died because of it. (Though when going to real world she found out her dog who was one the verge of death when she died had swallowed the pill and was still alive and looked too well so it means the pill did work!) She made her way to the soul society quickly and easily joining the soul reaper academy because of her ability to control her unusually high spiritual energy. After at month in a class with kids in her year she was put into the high advanced class in her last year of the academy because she was a fast learner and exceeded the expectations for that year. After the academy she was put into the 10th squad as 5th seat. After about a month she was moved to be the 4th seat of the 11th squad. Then after a couple weeks there she was moved to the 3rd seat of the 6th squad. After two months there she was moved to the 14th squad as vice captain. This is where she met Darcy. They HATED each other at first but despite their differences they because best friends. (When people ask how they say it's because they balance one another out) After Aizen left and the spot was left open Emma quickly decided to try and get the spot and soon became the youngest captain since Hitsugaya was about 100.

What she looked like during the soul academy:

Main Zanpaktou name: KuroKida

While not released Kurokida:

When in Shikai it looks like:

Shikai abilities: She can control fire creating flame storms, she burns the air around her, creates flame pillars, and the sword is almost impossible to scratch. Also it can crack a blade in half because of the way it is shaped.

When in Bankai: Her hair and eyes go red, her blade become a flamed serpent though it only looks like that because of the head coming out of it. She can control the serpent which is much like Renji's bankai though this one's face has onyx eyes and fangs that will crush an opponent. It also has the exact same abilities it did while in Shikai.

What she and her sword looks like in bankai:

Spirit

Secondary Zanpaktou: Kukiko (Snow Child)

Not released Kukiko:

Shikai:

Shikai abilities: She can control ice and snow creating ice and snow storms, she freezes the air around her, creates ice pillars, and the sword is almost impossible to scratch. Can freeze a blade, weakening it severely so that she can break it rendering it useless.

Bankai:

Bankai abilities: It turns her eyes blue and her hair a silvery blue. She grows wings of ice (hence picture) and is able to fly. Her sword becomes black and it's strength doubles while it still has it shikai abilities (of course they are doubled in strength) Now she can freeze time for up to five minutes. Though afterward she looses more than half of her spirit energy so if she doesn't destroy her enemy during the five minutes they are frozen she is practically dead.

Best Friends: Darcy, Renee, Hitsugaya, Yachiru, Matsumoto, Rukia, Hisagi.

Sayings: ….my ass, go burn in the deepest depths of hell, burn in hell, I will when hell freezes over, call me when the devil gets here, Gag me with a spoon, gag me with a spoon and stick it down my throat.

Quotes: If you lose you might as well be dead, because your opponent should have killed you (given by Emma), No matter how stupid or tiny I look, if you underestimate me, you're dead…then again you're probably dead anyway (By Emma), I won, don't look so shocked, (by Emma), I am who I am, your approval isn't needed. (By unknown), Yea we act like idiots and complete retards, but we are best friends so what's your point? (By unknown and altered by Emma) Old enough to know better; Too young to care (by unknown), I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control, and at times I'm hard to handle, but if you can't handle me at my worst you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best. (Marilyn Monroe),Get on my level; oh wait you can't cause your always on your knees (by Unknown), Don't let the adorable face fool, I rule like Hitler (By Emma), I do what I do and I don't need your approval (by unknown), I'm multitalented; I can talk and piss you off at the same time! (By Emma!); Not the brightest crayon in the box now are we? (By unknown), It's kind of fun to do the impossible (Walt Disney), I'm a good girl…I just have A LOT of bad habits (by Emma), But if you look me in the eyes, you'll see it in my eyes; this girl will always find a way (By unknown), Life is short and so am I (By Emma!), I'm sarcastic little monkey, what do you want? (By Rachel aka Darcy), Love me or hate me; Personally I could care less (By unknown), Between you and me; I've been through more of a hell then you'll probably ever experience. (By Emma), Don't come between a girl and her chocolate. (By Emma) I don't have a short attention span I just…OH! Look, A kitty! (By unknown)

Enemies: Aizen, Gin, 12th squad captain (though considering they are both scientists they have decent conversations sometimes), Renji (for the most part), Momo (Because she is far too sweet to Toushiro and she was quite jealous until they broke up)

Nicknames for Others: Batcy, (Darcy), Nee-nee (Renee), Renji numero dos (Darcy), Dum dum (Darcy/Renji) Idiot (Everyone and anyone), Dumb-butt (Anyone that she thinks is being stupid)

Pets: A ferret named Tanya, A cat named Darcy, a Pomeranian named Harumi, and Rat Terrier named Katie.

Fighting Style: Despite her small appearance she is a deadly opponent. She knows many types of martial arts and street fighting styles though only uses those as a last resort. She is a lazy fighter and prefers to get the fight done quickly and with the least damage don to her possible though she really doesn't care about her opponent. This is what she usually does unless she is very angry or fighting someone she cares about. She uses Kido first as a distraction (sometimes just killing weak opponents with that.) She draws her sword and attacks. She then simply lets the fight flow and inserts a Kido spell or Shikai and even bankai whenever needed.

More about her: She is a master at kido. Few people know this because she doesn't seem very strong at all. (Though get her angry and you might as well wish you were dead) She has a high concentration of spiritual pressure to most people's surprise. (It's probably about as much as Kenpachi's) She is always beating herself up on the inside. (Blaming herself for just about everything) and is always just covering it up with silliness. She cares for her best friend, Darcy, deeply no matter how much she tortures her. She is super boy crazy no matter how much she denies it, but it doesn't matter to her because according to her if she calls a guy cute it doesn't mean she like likes him. She is a fabulous author and LOVES to read books and write fan fictions about them.

Name: Renee Sorra

Age: 21

Rank: Lieutenant of the 14th Squad

Birthday: 11/26

Height: 5ft.2in.

Favorite Songs: Feedback by Janet Jackson, Can't Stop the Rain by Cascada, Thanks For the Memories by F.O.B., Dip it Low by Christina Melina, How to Save a Life by The Fray, Remember the Name by Fort Minor, Tattoo by Jordin Sparks, Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift, Glamorous by Fergie, Cupid's Chokehold by Gym Class Heroes, and Everytime We Touch by Cascada.J

Best friends: Nikki Hinyana Karma LeNin Amanda Akuma Lindsay Phonecia Emma Yockimockii ßDarcy Tazikii(Darcy-I feel so liked. Emu-well you're not)

Favorite Color: Pink & Red

Boyfriend: Toshiro Hitsugaya

Back-up Boyfriend: Urahara(Darcy: OMFG!!! That's gross)

Favorite Accessory: Lip Gloss(DUH!)

Known for: Being smart (soul reaper dictionary), being flirty, and having great outfits while she's battling.

Favorite Sayings: Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful! Shut the hell up! You can be pretty and smart b*tch!

Astrological Sign: Scorpio

Pets: Husky named Samantha And a collie named Ninetales

Shikai: Kasai Megami(fire goddess)

Animal Spirit: Kaen Raion(flame lion)

Favorite Quotes: Unless you've lived my life, don't judge me because you don't know, never have, & never will know every little thing & detail about me. Life, you talk it, I live it, you're jealous admit it. Can I be your stalker? I called your boyfriend gay and he hit me with his purse.(LOL). Music is my life.

Enemies: Momo,


End file.
